


Unexpected

by loki_of_jotunheim



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Mentor type bond thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_of_jotunheim/pseuds/loki_of_jotunheim
Summary: Old instincts sprang to life a second too late.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Alex stopped his bike, setting it against one of the buildings. He looked around at the crumbling storefronts. “40% off ties!” screamed one of the windows, the paint vaguely readable. It was clear nobody had been here for years. He sighed and turned back towards his bike. A shadow caught his eye and old instincts sprang to life a second too late. He stumbled forwards and down on to his knees as some invisible force slammed into him from behind.

Vaguely, he realized there was red seeping across his shirt. _Guess Tom won’t be getting this back._ A thud from the roof behind him caught his attention and he turned around, his arms collapsing underneath him. This seemed vaguely familiar. A body thudded to the street 30 yards away, and a man stood silhouetted against the wind, his hair glinting in the sun. He disappeared from sight a second later. Alex closed his eyes, willing darkness to come. Unfortunately for him, it refused, and now his entire abdomen was beginning to catch fire.

He had ridden here on his bike. This area wasn’t well known, and cell service was nonexistent. He didn’t have anything useful on him.

He was very alone.

Footsteps crunched on the gravel next to him and he looked in that direction. Calm blue eyes met his own.

“Yassen.” He tried to say but found he couldn’t speak.

“I was too late.” The man said softly, crouching next to him. He lifted Alex up and the not yet 20 year old cried out.

“Thoug’ you ‘re dead.”

“So did I.” The man said, irony twisting his lips into a sad smile. “A child should not have been brought into this world, Alex.”

“Didn’ have much … choice.” The teen closed his eyes. “Jack.” A small flicker of understanding passed the Russian’s face, unnoticed. Alex was breathing less and less now. It wouldn’t be long. “An’ you said tha’ to me on the helipad.”

“I did.” Yassen agreed.

“I’m not… anymore.” Alex coughed. “They had nothing. So I left.” Yassen leaned Alex forward more, and the teen’s ragged breathing calmed. It wasn’t much comfort. “It’s cold.” The teen shivered, and Yassen ignored the blood staining his pants and his shirt as he drew his jacket over the teen.

“You did not deserve this.” The Russian whispered. “A child should not be made to fight the affairs of adults.” Alex grinned, faintly, sardonically. “You did good, for what it’s worth.”

“’hank you.” Alex breathed once and then was still. Yassen sat there a moment longer, and the stood up, the teen cradled in his arms.

Alex almost could have been sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sorry. 
> 
> Did I do okay??


End file.
